


Project Blue

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Slugterra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Trolls (Slugterra) - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: While taking a tour of the mecha factory, Eli breaks away, feeling that something is up and then comes across his favorite type of guys, all in one room.





	Project Blue

**Project Blue**

**Summary: Eli stumbles on a room filled with his type of guy, cave trolls. Pure Smutt.**

**~Eli~**

Eli ran through the Mechabeast factory, while his friends kept the tour guide distracted, there was something off about the place so he snuck away. When he opened the door, he gasped, in the room were at least seven barely conscious cave trolls.

Eli knew his thoughts were so wrong in so many ways but seeing all those big guys chained and weak, brought a smile to his face and a tent in his pants. Eli walked into the dimly lit room, closing the door behind him, as Burpy gave him some light.

Eli walked over one of the trolls, kneeling down to get a better look, the when he didn't get a response he tilted the guy's head up and got a small grumble.

Eli hummed to himself as he lifted the shirt of the troll, revealing a muscled blue belly.

"What now you're gonna humiliate us now? Taking our precious factory wasn't enough huh?"-Cave troll, angered but keeping his gaze down.

Although Eli didn't like the choice of words, he shrugged them off since he knows he's going to make things right once he's done with his fun.

"Uhh yeah, now uh be quiet."-Eli, trying to be forceful but not too mean.

"You know I could break you like a twig."

"But if you do that more of my uh fr- associates will come and take you to a place that makes this look like a summer home. Now stay still or I'll uh call for back up."

"Whatever."The troll grumbled some more as Eli dragged him out, with him falling on his back. Eli lifted the shirt until it was bunched up around the troll's hands, which were above his head.

Eli marveled at the troll's stature, so strong but just puddy in his hands, his hands scoured the male's body, getting it's fingers in every grove and ridge. The troll gave off a small moan but then a more notable growl as Eli kept rubbing.

Eventually, Eli moved farther south, going down to the troll's pants and undoing them before pulling them down. Eli gasped as his eyes befell the short but very thick cock, his hands hovered over the organ with a blonde crown.

Eli hands grasped the organ, one gripped the base while the other gripped the shaft, his breath was hitched as his heart pounded in his chest. Eli moved so that he was between the giant's meaty legs and moved the organ to get a better look at the big blue balls.

Eli's mouth watered as his tent became unbearable, Eli stood up and stripped down only wearing his plain undershirt. Eli placed his blaster and clothes to the corner of the room before going back to the nude troll.

Eli went between the blue legs and put their privates together, the troll was thicker and his balls were bigger but for now, he was longer than the dormant cock. Eli rubbed his cock along the other, moaning as the pleasure made his cock twitch.

The young lad turned the troll over then while rubbing the blue cheeks, Eli thrusted his dick between the blue mountains. The troll moaned a growl as he tried the crawl away but Eli had a firm grip on the weakened troll.

Eli put two fingers in his mouth then used them to rub the troll's hole, before pushing one of them in, making the troll gasp and bite on his lip. Eli made sure to go slow and steady not wanting to hurt the big guy. After a while, Eli added another finger, working with those two until he felt like the big guy was ready for for his leaking cock.

Eli slowly pushed his cock inside the troll, who gasped and tried to get away, wasting failing. Eli moaned as his whole length was inside the troll, he let the length lay there for a while before pulling out then pushing back it inside.

The troll hollered as Eli quickened his pace, wrapping his arms around the much larger being. Eli toggled with speed, sometimes going furiously fast and other times going unbearably slow, both speeds drove the troll insane.

The fast paced thrusting made the troll scream out loud and when Eli would drive his organ deep inside then grind the meat stick further inside, it made his blue cock harden.

The troll tried to conceal his lusty feelings but the smaller human felt great inside him, he even pushed back when Eli would bury his bone.

The troll moaned as Eli gave quick deep thrust before cumming inside him. Eli panted as he pulled out and flipped the troll over before straddling him.

Eli leaned over, pressing his smaller frame against the blue mechanic's body and whispered in his ear. Eli's words brought a smile to the troll's face, Eli turned around and his hips were grasped then brought to the troll's face.

Eli gasped as the troll's tongue went to work, preparing the lad's hole for a higher purpose. Eli moaned as the troll work every part of his hole before delving inside and doing it all over again.

Eli let out a loud moan as the pleasure took control, he gyrated his hips while stroking himself. Before he could reach another orgasm, Eli was pushed off the troll and was quickly mounted.

Eli bit his lip as he waited, on all fours with his legs wide open, for his big blue friend to enter him. The troll bent his knees as he stood behind the human, he griped his organ then somewhat gentle pushed it inside the hole. Eli gave a startled moan at the sudden entrance but continued to stroke himself.

At first pain was dominant in the entry of the blue meat missile, but with a few gentle thrusts, pleasure was traveling through Eli's body once again.

As the troll had his way, Eli's body adjusted to it and the larger male was able to go deeper and deeper, making Eli moan with every new inch.

Not before too long, the troll had his entire organ inside the lad, getting rough now that he could work with his whole member. Eli gripped his organ and stories it in turn with each thrust, moaning out loud with his lidded eyes.

The blue cave troll laid on. His side, making Eli do the same then he took Eli's leg, raising it so he could thrust a bit easier.

"You're not a worker here are you?"

"Ah ah nope just a guy that loves cave trolls~ ah ah yeah~"

The troll got on his back then held Eli's arms back as he thrusted up. Eli screaming moans echoed though out the room. With a few grunts and fast thrusts the troll came inside the young lad. Eli panted as he was lifted off the troll, with cum flooding out his lower entrance.

Eli took a few minutes to just lay there before getting on his side and getting up. Standing before Eli where the other six trolls, all naked and ready to have their own fun.

Eli was put on his fours, on top of one of the brutes, with a troll entering him from both sides. Eli moaned a scream as his was filled with the trolls' meat. Eli's hands wrapped around two other cocks as his own was buried in a troll, who gave off soft moans.

Eli was put in many positions as each troll had his backside, Eli shamelessly moaned during all of it. By the time every troll got his fill, Eli's stomach was triple its normal size but with a little forceful hand, the troll pushed all the cum out of him.

One of the troll's handed Eli his blaster and his slugs, Eli first chose Doc then had a troll shoot him. Now fully healed Eli got up then used Suds to clean up the entire room.

Eli told the trolls the truth about why he was there and his name. The troll's introduced themselves and together they took back the mechabeast factory.

Thanks to the Trolls, Eli saved his friends and was given a VIP pass to come back anything he wanted for anything.

**THE END**


End file.
